Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-125.253.101.133-20150612161103
Made it! Trial EX2 is very luck-based, which really annoys the heck out of me. But at least I got it out of the way. Here's the team I used: Feeva Lead (Heresy Orb + Blighted Seal) - Alleviated Seria and her unit's ridiculous BC drop resistance, as well as HC rain. Magress (Leomurg) - Defense buffer, and his UBB is handy. Kikuri (Scarlet Pin) - Primary BB Gauge filler, as well as cursing Vargas (spoiler alert: don't rely on cursing) Shera (Refined Gem + Legwand) - Mitigator, and unfortunate punching bag Ivris (Refined Gem + Legwand) - Status effect cleaner, and angel idol hoarder Colt Ally (Sol Creator + Ice Blade) - Crit piler, and HP buffer Oh, and BRING A BACKUP TEAM! '''Things go wrong easily in this stage. Items: 5 Fujin, 2 Angel Idols and 3 Revives I'm not much for pointers, but if you're using my team setup, here's what to watch out for. -I didn't do it in this setup, but if you happen to have an Evil Halberd, or even better a Demon Bow, give it to Kikuri. Trust me, you'll need it. -Before starting the battle, Fujin up Feeva, Kikuri and Shera. You'd need as much BC you can squeeze from Seria, because she's the stubborn sort that hates sharing BC. Kikuri would be your main method to fill your BB Gauges, as Seria's squad has a habit of spamming AOEs. Don't worry if it doesn't fill completely, ask Kikuri to waste some time on priority targets with normal attacks. -I targeted the Pheonix first. His angel idol buffs restore a small portion of HP (usually 100k ~ 120k depending on the unit) when their HP is depleted, which can be annoying, but nothing crippling. The team I used is the offensie variety anyway. -Once the Overdrive Gauge fills, use it on Ivris. Those two extra angel idol buffs will help a ton later on. Fill overdrive a grand total of twice, use both on Ivris, and give the two stocked angel idols to any units without them (you can hold down your finger on your own units to display what buffs and debuffs they have). Keep in mind there's a good chance of the buff applying on a unit that already has the idol buff, essentially wasting it. Use the stockpiled idols only after using them twice, and only on units that don't have them. Idol-ing Shera is top priority, with second being Kikuri. -Once Guardian Darvanshel is summoned, things will grind to a halt. If everyone has been using their SBBs before that point, Seria shouldn't be doing too much damage at this point. Target Darvanshel, and let everyone attack with SBBs and slowly grind down the enemy's hp. If they aren't filled but visibly almost full, use Ivris's SBB right after using SBB of the filled ones. Only exception to this is Shera, whose BB and SBB will do nicely. If they still aren't filled, just attack normally. Oh, and take your time to fill that Overdrive gauge a third time, you'll need it. -Don't worry about Fiora's presence. her Thunder element attacks shouldn't hurt Colt too badly, and in fact her presence makes the grind faster by making BB fill faster. Guess Seria meant it when she said she's giving us a reward. -Once Vargas is summoned (at this point, all other of Seria's units should be dead, or you're in trouble), Seria will use Crimson Ring, which can and will ONESHOT your units with its effect. This is why you bring an Evil Halberd or Demon Bow, because '''INJURY AFFECTS SERIA SEVERELY. When injured, all her attacks will do 1 damage to your fortified defenses, which will save you from future headaches, believe me. -When Vargas uses Overdrive of his own, after one turn of normal attacks he'll use his own UBB, which will wreck your squad. This is also where Kikuri comes into play, because while Vargas is cursed he cannot use Ignis Weiser. Now I got unlucky and Vargas was cursed only after he used it, so I had to resort to my backup plan, which is Magress's UBB which stops all damage dead. If possible, try and whittle down Seria's Hp so she uses her ultimate attack simutaneously with Vargas' UBB, which Magress will stop. If not.... well, that's why you use the angel idols, assuming Seria didn't attack the ones with the idols on.